


Day 2: Family / Tradition

by AliceSmiler



Series: 12 Days of Supercorp (2020) [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 12 Days of Supercorp, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Holidays, Meet the Family, SuperCorp Big Bang 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:14:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28038246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceSmiler/pseuds/AliceSmiler
Summary: On the 2nd day of Supercorp my brain wrote this:A story of Cyrus meeting Dawn’s family for the first time.
Relationships: Dawn / Cyrus, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: 12 Days of Supercorp (2020) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053725
Comments: 9
Kudos: 48





	Day 2: Family / Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: You are about to read a fic that Batsy did not help me edit. She is too busy with uni, therefore my beta for this fic is Grammarly. I am sorry :( But I hope you will enjoy it anyway ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> WARNING II: Hello! If you are new and don't recognise the OC characters in this fic, it's because I am using my SupercorpTober 2020 AU characters because I _LOVE_ them. I would suggest reading that series first but if you don't want to it's alright :)
> 
> This is mostly from Cyrus and Dawn’s POV. I know this is ‘12 days of Supercorp’ but I hope the extended family counts too ^w^
> 
> \- Ages -  
> Kara: 65  
> Lena: 63  
> Alex: 33  
> Liran: 31  
> Luna: 29  
> Dawn: 29  
> Cyrus: 27

Dawn knocked on the door and waited for a few minutes. She heard shuffling from inside and then the door opened with a _whoosh_. 

“Hi." Cyrus breathed. "Good morning.” he added with a smile 

“Good morning.” Dawn replied and entered the apartment. “Are you ready to go?” she asked. 

“Yes, I just have to put the last pie in a container and we are good to go.” the man replied while walking to the kitchen. 

“How are you feeling?” The ravenette asked and followed him. 

“I’m good.” He answered with a smile before focusing back to the pie. 

Dawn raised a questioning eyebrow. “Really? So you are meeting my whole family for the first time and you are not nervous? Or scared?” she asked. 

“Pfftt...nooo..Why? Should I be scared? Are your brothers going to torture me or something?” The man asked in alarm. 

Dawn chuckled and shook her head. “Not unless you hurt me. You already met my parents so the hardest part is gone.” she replied. She quickly reached for the coffee pot and filled two to-go cups with coffee, adding a whole lot of sugar in one and a little bit on the other. 

“I still can’t understand how you drink that.” Cyrus stated while removing his apron.

“I will explain to you one day.” Dawn replied. She looked at Cyrus' sweater and grinned. “That’s a really cute sweater.”

“Thank you. My brother gifted it to me.” He answered with an eye roll. He was wearing a green sweater that had a nice red bowtie and the body of a gingerbread man. “He said it represents me.” he stated and pointed to his red hair making Dawn laugh. “Your sweater is cute too.” he added with a smile. 

“Oh, thank you.” The taller woman replied with a hair flip and a pose. She was wearing a red sweater with a huge yellow bow. “I just want to remind everyone that I am a _gift_ to this family.” she dramatically said making Cyrus laugh. 

Dawn smiled. Happy that she found someone where she can be herself, act dramatic and not be expected to act like the CEO everyone sees at L-Corp. “Shall we head out? We are already late, we should not delay our departure further.” 

“You said to be ready by 7am so we can leave at 7:30.” Cyrus replied while packing the containers with pies into a bag. He looked at his phone and said “It’s 7:15”. 

“My family used to wake up around 4am so we can hit the road around 5 and not get trapped in traffic.” the ravenette answered while grabbing Cyrus’ travel bag.

“Oh. Why did you tell m-”

“I thought 7am was a better time for you.” she shrugged. “Don’t worry, I told my mom I had a late night at the office and needed a few extra hours of sleep.” she quickly added when she saw his worried face. “Are you sure you want to meet my family now? We can wait till spring.” she stated while moving closer to him, a worried expression on her face. 

Cyrus sighed. “I’m not gonna lie, knowing who your family is, it's kind of scary.” He mumbled. “But I’m gonna meet them sooner or later and I would rather sooner.” he added with a confident nod. 

Dawn brushed his cheek with her thumb before placing a quick kiss on his cheek. “Good because my brother was planning to come find you after the holidays if you didn’t show up.” she stated before moving away from the hug. 

“Wait, what?” The man exclaimed. 

“Come on. Mattie is in the car and I don’t want to leave her alone in there for too long.” The woman said and opened the door. 

Cyrus collected all his stuff and followed his girlfriend. "Now you put bad scenarios in my head. What if I start panicking when we are there?" he asked. 

Dawn paused and looked at him with a smirk. "Then I will give you one of my special hugs." she replied with a wink, making the man blush.

* * *

It was usually a three-hour drive from National City to Midvale, but since the couple started at a later time they ended up in traffic making them an hour late. “There it is.” Dawn sighed as her parents' house came into view. 

They were both in a hurry. First of all, Dawn _really_ had to use the bathroom and second, the sandwiches they made were not enough for their trip so both of them were quite hungry. Of course, Dawn tried to convince Cyrus to let her eat a piece of pie but the man glared daggers at her every time she tried to convince him. ' _Those pies are for your family. I can't show up with a half-eatten pie.'_ he stated every time.

The ravenette parked her car, switched off the engine and quickly got out and picked up Mattie from the back seat. Cyrus followed her with the pies in hand. “What about our stuff?” he asked. 

“We can get them later. I _really_ need to use the bathroom.” she quickly said as she came at a stop in front of the door. She quickly knocked. “I’m sorry for what I’m about to do. I love you.” she said as soon as the door opened. “Hey, Lee. Nice to see you. _Move_!” The older woman greeted her niece before placing her dog on the floor and rushing to the bathroom, leaving her boyfriend behind.

Cyrus' brown eyes followed Dawn’s figure as it disappeared into the house. His jaw dropped at how his girlfriend just ‘left’ him there. Alone. With her niece. His eyes then looked at the laughing girl, glad she wasn’t looking at him as his eyes went wide at the girl's alien appearance. 

The teenager laughed at her aunt's running figure before turning to the man with the pies. “Hello.” she greeted with a smile. 

“Hi.” he greeted back and cleared his throat. “I’m Cyrus.” he introduced himself and quickly freed his hand for a handshake. 

“I’m Lena, but everyone calls me Lee.” she replied with a grin. Cyrus tried to hide his surprises at the fangs. 

“Who is at the door?” a voice was heard from the hallway and soon Lena Luthor-Danvers herself showed up. To his surprise, the former CEO was not wearing anything formal. Instead, she was wearing a Christmas sweater with a tree that had working lamps and an apron around her waist. “Cyrus!” she said with a smile. “Come in. Where is Dawn?” she asked. 

“She had to use the bathroom.” the man replied as he entered the warm house. 

“Oh, please remove your shoes. I bought some slippers, I hope they fit.” the older woman said as she patted Mattie. The old Doberman then walked to the living room where her bed usually is.

“I can hold these for you.” Lee said and Cyrus passed her the pies. 

A loud growling was heard from his stomach and he blushed. 

“I’m guessing you are hungry. Follow me.” Lena told him and headed for the kitchen. “This is my son, Liran. Liran, this is Cyrus, Dawn’s boyfriend.” The woman introduced. 

“It’s nice to meet you.” the shorter man greeted. Liran was obviously Lee's father considering they looked the same species. He realised that this might be how Dawn wanted to reveal her alien identity, surrounded by her family to feel safe.

“Nice to meet you too.” The tall man replied with a grin and shook Cyrus' hand. “Do you want hot chocolate?” he asked while moving to one of the cupboards. 

“Oh, yes. Thank you.” he sat on the kitchen island chair. He glanced behind him, looking for Dawn and on the second time, she finally walked into the kitchen. “Hey.” he whispered with a smile. 

Dawn paused, looked at him and smirked before walking closer. “Hello.” she greeted and Cyrus tilted his head in a bit of confusion. “How are you feeling?” she asked. 

“I’m good. Your mom is making us something to eat.” He added while glancing at the older woman cutting fruits for the pancakes. He looked back at his girlfriend and chuckled. “Why did you change clothes?” he asked. Dawn was wearing an elf sweater and candy cane leggings.

“It’s for the family picture.” she answered. 

“Here you go.” Liran placed the mug with the hot chocolate in front of their guest. He looked at his sister in suspicion. The ravenette raised her eyebrow, challenging her brother. “What ar-”

“Can you go get the bags from the car? Please, my amazing older brother.” she asked with an innocent smile, fluttering her eyelashes. 

Liran looked sceptical for a bit. He glanced at Cyrus before looking back at his sister. “Okay.” He answered and shook his head with a small smile. 

“Everything alright?” Cyrus asked confused. 

“Yes, don’t worry about it. Now, how are you feeling?” Dawn asked and placed her hand on his forearm. 

“Well I met your older brother and he didn’t threaten me so that’s good.” the shorter man replied with a smile. “From all the stories you told me about your older brother I was expecting worse.” He added. 

The ravenette snorted. “Oh, Liran is an angel. He rarely threatens anyone unless it’s needed. My oldest brother, on the other hand.." she said and pointed outside "He's the one you should worry about.”

Cyrus looked outside and his eyes went wide. A tall blonde man was playing with the kids, specifically holding one of them on his shoulder while the other two were hanging from his bicep. If the way he held the kids with ease was not a give away of his strength, then the very fitting sweatshirt he was wearing was as his muscles were clearly seen. Next to him was Dawn’s other mother, Kara. She was the same height as Dawn but next to her son she seemed so much shorter. 

Cyrus gulped. He is pretty sure he lost his colour. He would never harm Dawn but he dreaded the idea if he ever accidentally did. He would for sure be snapped like a stick in the older man’s hands. 

“Are you okay?” Dawn asked once again. 

The younger man turned around and cleared his throat. He shook his head and took a deep breath. “You know, I might need one of your special hugs, after all.” he whispered. 

Dawn slowly removed her hand and looked at him confused. “My special hugs?” she asked. 

“Yeah.” Cyrus replied. “You know..” he added and glanced at Dawn's chest and then looked at her confused and the ravenette’s shocked expression. 

“Mom, this elf set is ador- Luna, what are you doing?” Dawn asked from the entrance of the kitchen, wearing her own set of elf sweater and candy cane leggings. 

Cyrus was looking between the two women confused and in shock. Dawn walked closer to him and held his face in her hand. “What did you do to him? He is pale as a sheet.” she pointed out with a frown. 

“Oh, nothing. Just showed him who Alex was.” Luna replied with an innocent smile. “But I think that kind of scared him too much because he needs a special hug from you.” she teased. 

Now both Cyrus and Dawn were blushing. “Mom, why didn’t you stop her?” Dawn asked when the shorter woman placed a plate with pancakes on the kitchen island.

“I honestly wanted to see what Luna would do, if she could pull it off and how long it would take for Cyrus to release it wasn't you.” The older woman explained with a shrug and a smirk, before walking back to the oven.

“Agh, scientists.” Dawn exclaimed. “I bet you’ve been waiting to do this since I pulled the same prank to Narla.” Dawn pointed out while glaring at her sister. 

“True. The only difference is that my wife knew it wasn’t me from the start.” the older twin replied smugly.

“That’s because I was too confident and at the time you were always a blushing mess.” Dawn stated back and Luna poked her tongue out. They glared at each other for a few more seconds before they smiled and pulled each other into a firm hug. “I missed you.” Dawn sighed. 

“I missed you more.” Luna mumbled. The two sisters pulled back with huge smiles. “I’m Luna by the way.” She finally introduced herself to the young man. 

“Cyrus.” he replied, still shocked and a bit confused. 

“It’s nice to meet you.” she said with a smile. “By the way, I’m the one you should be scared of the most because she’s my other half so if you ever harm her...” she shook her head. “I’m as strong as my brother but I also have science by my side.” she finished with an innocent smile before turning around and walking to the backdoor. 

“Your sister is scary.” Cyrus whispered when the door closed behind Luna.

“Yeah, we are all glad she is actually not evil because that would _definitely_ be the end of the world.” Dawn replied and shook her head. “How about we go upstairs for a bit so you can relax.” she asked him with a wink.

A light blush dotted the man’s cheeks and he nodded. “Can we take the pancakes with us?.” he asked, and smiled when Dawn nodded. 

“Keep that special hug to a minimum. We will take family pictures soon.” Lena said, still focusing on the pancakes she was cooking. She didn’t have to turn around to know how much the two of them blushed. 

“They will never let it go, will they?” The shorter man whispered. 

Dawn sighed and shook her head. “Sadly, no.” 

* * *

“Oh, pie!” Kara gasped as she reached for the delicious pie on the counter. A spatula slapped her hands and she pulled them back. She looked at her wife with a pout. “Ouch.” 

“Really?” Lena replied and rolled her eyes. She turned around and continued washing the dishes.

Kara walked closer to her and hugged her from behind. She placed her chin on the shorter woman’s shoulder and spoke “You need to stop cleaning and come have some fun.” 

“If I don’t clean then who will?” Lena pointed out. 

“You have four capable ki-”

“I have four kids that work a lot and need to relax during the holidays.” Lena stated and looked at her kids and grandkids outside. “I’m retired. I’m doing nothing but relax all day.” 

“You can’t use that excuse.” Kara said and placed a kiss on her wife’s shoulder. 

“Oh really? And why not?” The ravenette asked with a chuckle. 

“Because Eliza used that excuse and you still forced her to relax while we helped clean up. No matter how tired we were.” Kara replied.

Lena’s movements stopped. It’s been a couple years since Eliza passed, but it still feels like yesterday when she was sitting on the kitchen island, drinking tea while Lena washed the dishes. Lena quickly washed the soap from her hands and turned around to her wife. The blonde had a sad expression on her face. “We promised her we will only remember her in happiness and not sadness.” she pointed out and hugged her wife.

The doorbell was heard and soon the door opened. Greetings and laughter echo through the hallway and soon Alex and Kelly appeared. 

“You guys are late.” Lena pointed out as she let go of Kara. 

“Someone couldn’t find her sweater.” Kelly pointedly said and hugged Lena. 

“Let me guess. You hid it in the oven this year?” Lena asked while hugging Alex. 

“Pfft no..” The redhead rolled her eyes. “It fell under the bed.” she added. 

“Oh, Alex. When will you learn that even if you come without the sweater, I have a backup for you to wear?” The shorter woman replied and shook her head in disappointment. “Where is Marshall?” 

“He went upstairs with the bags.” Kelly replied.

Kara clapped her hands and loudly announced. “Okay, guys. Time for our Christmas pictures.” Quickly, the members of the big family gathered in the living room. 

“Alex, can you please _not_ change clothes in the kitchen?” Lena complained at her son who was standing in his boxers in the kitchen, one leg in his onesie. 

“Sorry.” he replied and quickly wore his snowman onesie. 

“Oh my God, your brother is ripped.” Cyrus whispered to Dawn as they walked downstairs. “I’m so happy I’m dating you because I love you. If I was here for your money I would _run_.” he added making his girlfriend laugh. 

“Don’t worry. If you were a golddigger you wouldn’t be here. My mom would have told her when she looked at your background.” Alex said, suddenly appearing behind him. He patted Cyrus back, chuckling at his shocked expression. “So _you_ are the boyfriend, huh?” 

“Yes.” the shorter man cleared his throat. “Yes, I’m Cyrus.” 

“Hmm” Alex looked at him from head to foot. 

“What are you doing?” Dawn asked and squinted in suspicion at him. 

“I’m doing the big brother thing. You know where I observe your partner and decide if he is good enough for you.” The blonde declared. 

“You didn’t do that with Liran and Roan.” 

“You think I would stop my little brother from the only chance he had to reconnect with his species?” He scoffed. 

“You didn’t do that with Luna and Narla either.” 

“Do I look like someone who would challenge someone with a 12th level intellect?” He pointed out.

“What is a 12th level intellect?” Cyrus asked. 

“ _Exactly_.” Alex exclaimed. 

“Is that why you're doing this? Because there's nothing special about my relationship?” Dawn asked with a frown. 

Alex looked at Cyrus and nodded. “Pretty much.” he shrugged. 

“And here I thought you try to pull the attention away from the fact that you haven’t been in a decent relationship since high school. Oh wait, that was a fake one, right.” Dawn stated with an innocent smile. 

“Listen here you little shi-” 

“Alex, Dawn. Come here. We need to take the pictures.” Lena called and the two siblings straightened their backs. 

“I will be right back.” Dawn whispered at Cyrus and placed a kiss on his cheek before following her brother. 

“So what do you think?” Dawn asked when they were a few feet away. 

“I like him.” Alex said. “At least he isn’t like your ex.” he added and both of them cringe. 

* * *

Cyrus was watching the family taking pictures. Lena in her tree sweater, Kara in her cookie monster, Alex in a snowman onesie, Liran in a sweater with a popout reindeer and Dawn and Luna in identical elf outfits. 

“It’s a tradition.” Someone said next to him. “I’m Narla, Luna’s wife.” the tall woman introduced herself with a serious expression. It was weird considering she was wearing an elf dress.

“I’m Cyrus. Dawn’s boyfriend.” the shorter man replied.

“Yes, I know.” Narla answered and looked back at the family, a small smile slowly appearing on her face. “Every year they dress like that picture and try to take an identical one.” she said and pointed to a picture on the wall and the man looked at it.

He smiled at the adorableness. “Do you know which one is which?” he asked as he pointed at the two babies in the picture. 

“Yes, this is Luna and this is Dawn. Eliza sewed their initials on their sweaters so they wouldn’t mix them up.” Narla replied. 

“Oh.” The man looked at the picture a bit more before glancing back at the family. He smiled at his laughing girlfriend. He rarely got to see her this free since she supposed to be a serious CEO. “Is it true you are a 12th level intellect?” he asked.

“Yes.” Narla replied. She looked at him with a smirk. “You don’t know what that means, do you?” 

“No.” he shrugged. “But it gives me hope. If Luna, an average human, can date someone with a 12th level intellect and both of you are happy it means my _very_ smart girlfriend will never get annoyed with my nonsense.” he stated. “At least I hope so.” he mumbled. 

“Hmm.” Narla observed him. “First of all my wife is an 11th level intellect, please don’t offend her again.” she declared. “Second of all, you know that Dawn is not human and that she is way smarter than she lets on but you choose to wait for her to reveal what species she is. Thirdly, it doesn’t matter how smart you are. Dawn is in love with you because of who you are. The same way my wife loves me for who I am.” 

“You got all that by speaking to me once?” Cyrus asked, surprised. 

“Not really.” Narla answered and turned back to the laughing family. “Dawn told Luna and Luna told me. But just observing your reaction when you met Liran's family is enough to understand you still have no idea what species Dawn is. It’s not music theory.” she replied with a shrugged. 

"I think you mean rocket science." The man replied with a chuckle. 

"Rocket science is easy. Even my kids understand it. Music is complicated." Narla replied. 

“You, a 12th level intellect, are bad at music?” Cyrus asked with a small smirk. 

“Yes, but to be fair we don’t really have music in…” she paused, turned around and glared at him. 

He smiled and shrugged, “Had to try.” 

"Well played." Narla replied. She was so used of people around her knowing she's Kryptonian she almost forgot he didn't know.

“Narla, come on. It’s our turn, love.” Luna called, already holding their son on her lap. 

“I like you. I hope you won’t break Dawn’s heart because it will suck to help my wife take revenge.” She replied with a small smile before heading to her family. Her ‘cold’ exterior melting the closer she got to her wife and kids. 

* * *

“Hey.” Dawn whispered when she got closer to Cyrus, finally finished with most of the Christmas photoshoot. “So what do you think of my crazy family?” she asked.

“Well, your brothers are buffed and can easily break me. You sister and her wife are 11th and 12th level of intellects which I’m still not sure what it means but I know I should _never_ call them any less and would definitely torture me if needed. Your aunt used to be an FBI Agent and just the few seconds she glared at me to warn me, made me sweat all over. Also, somehow everyone in this family is _so tall._ ” he said in one breath. “Overall you have a crazy overprotective family…” he looked at her. The ravenette was biting her lip, her nervousness obvious. The short man smiled. “Which, I hope, I will become part of it one day. If you let me.” he whispered. 

Dawn let the breath she didn't know she was holding. “Aww” she cooed and pulled him into a kiss. 

A flash startled them and they both turned to a smug Lena. “This one goes into the album as well.” the older woman said and winked at them before moving back to the living room, leaving the happy couple behind.

“Will this become a tradition too, now?” Cyrus asked. 

“I hope so.” Dawn sighed and hugged him.

**Author's Note:**

> Here I go again. Trying to write a wholesome boyfriend XD
> 
> This was one of the prompts from "Adventures of the Luthor-Danvers Family" and it fitted in this prompt so here it is. Who knows when I would share it if it wasn't for 12 Days of Supercorp XD
> 
> I wanted it to snow in Midvale and I wanted it to be close enough for the first fic to make sense. Just accept this fictional part where Midvale is 3h away from National City and it also snows and somehow it’s close to the sea. Just go with it ;-; please 
> 
> Also, I did change Cyrus’ hair from brown to red because I thought it would be adorable. You know Dawn and Cyrus, both names pointing towards the sun and then their daughter is named Sky. It’s just so cUTE!!!
> 
> Cyrus’ sweater: https://partycity6.scene7.com/is/image/PartyCity/_pdp_sq_?$_1000x1000_$&$product=PartyCity/P757974
> 
> Dawn’s sweater: https://hips.hearstapps.com/vader-prod.s3.amazonaws.com/1571428138-screen-shot-2019-10-18-at-3-48-39-pm-1571428130.png?crop=0.742xw:1.00xh;0.107xw,0&resize=768:*
> 
> Thank you to my Creative Director, Editor, Resident Dog Person, Descriptor of Ornate Gowns and Overall Fancy Ass Demon, Batsy 🖤 🦇  
> aka MoltenGalaxies
> 
> My Tumblr: https://smilerthesupergirl.tumblr.com/  
> Batsy’s Tumblr: https://moltengalaxies.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this story ^ω^


End file.
